


【丞周破浪】融化的冰淇淋

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 大学生之间的纯情恋爱故事。
Kudos: 2





	【丞周破浪】融化的冰淇淋

1.

范丞丞被朋友拉着手腕奔向合唱团练习室，一进门就被公开处刑。朋友拉着他从门口开始一边叫一边向里跑，冲向角落站在钢琴旁的女孩。

“学姐！来了来了！范丞丞来了！”

正在排队形的合唱团成员们停下动作，几十人好奇的目光汇聚而来黏在他的身上。他尴尬地低头，跟着朋友的脚跟向前奔突。

突然一个急刹车，他没停住，和朋友撞在一起。两声“哎哟”，周围响起低低的哄笑。

“后面的那个很帅嘛！是叫范丞丞？”

“嗯，范丞丞，不知道哪个丞。”

“怎么了，有什么大事吗？”

“咱们钢伴不是手断了嘛，说是请咱学院钢琴专业第一来代替的，肯定就是他。”

“什么手断了！那是扭着了！”

“能行吗？只剩个把星期了诶。”

“不是专业第一吗？理论上他不行就没人行啦。”

那些话左耳进右耳出，范丞丞用平静的表情目不斜视地看着眼前的女孩，据朋友介绍是大二学美声的学姐。“你好。”

他们交换名字，学姐笑眯眯地说：“能请到你真是太幸运了，我们团这次表演特别重要！命运交到你手里了！”

范丞丞还算会说场面话，回以礼貌的笑容：“咱们合唱团这么厉害，能来帮忙才是我的荣幸。”

“说起来，你竟然没参加交响乐团？”

他回答：“啊，我篮球社的，基本没时间参加那些平时活动，就没加入。”

朋友补充道：“平时钢琴他就弹得够够的了，要他去乐团天天弹不如要他的命。”

范丞丞偷偷掐了一把他的后腰，在他“嗷”地叫出声的同时露出一个无辜的笑容。

学姐被逗笑了：“明白。那这次能来帮忙真的非常感谢。”

“没事，好兄弟请我帮忙我肯定要来的。”他冲朋友使了个眼色。

又客套了几个回合，令人头痛的社交总算结束，学姐把钢琴曲谱交给他后离开，朋友再次承诺请他吃饭后屁颠屁颠地追上去。

更头痛的部分来了——弹钢琴。这周他已经弹满了十五小时，对一个十八岁满脑子打篮球和找对象的大男孩来说，再面对这八十八个黑白键着实煎熬。

范丞丞坐到钢琴前打开曲谱，是Westlife的流行歌曲《You Raise Me Up》，粗略一扫，演奏难度不大。他远远望了一眼排成四排、分成三部分的合唱团成员们的背影，他们刚开始唱，歌声悠扬美好。

他又扫了一眼整个练习室，长叹一口气，嘟囔：“一个也不认识……要命。”

不过也就七八天，不会有太多社交吧。

多想无用。他看着谱子在心里过了一遍，估计自己三五天就能掌握，手放在琴键上，食指刚压下去一个音又停住。

那边正唱着，他在这儿练肯定会打扰到吧。

他不知该做些什么，发了一会儿呆，掏出手机联系朋友，得到的回应是：等他们停了你抓紧跟指挥问问。

指挥是个高大的男孩，脸上一直挂着阳光的笑容，看样子很好相处。指挥说：“很好很好，那咱们再整体来一遍。深深，别忘了刚才的调整。”

队伍里飘出一个温柔的女声回应他：“知道啦。”

范丞丞忍不住抻着长脖子看，依然不能确定那声音属于哪个后脑勺。太好听了，人长得怎么样呢？他在脑中构造出一张纯洁清秀的脸庞，又立刻自我否定。或许她是个小胖子，胖子的声音一般都比较好听。于是他又猜她有肉肉的小圆脸，想必也有一双亮亮的大眼睛。

指挥棒一点，三十六个脑袋齐声高歌。范丞丞侧耳细听，只分辨出男女声和高中低各个声部，和谐统一，并未如愿听出那个叫深深的女孩的声音。

两次副歌后进入尾声，歌声渐弱，指挥棒在空中停住，一道清丽的歌声响起。

此刻这首歌的线条被拉得更长，歌声是温暖柔软的，但又极具穿透力与力量感，美得惊心动魄。这瞬间他感觉自己的心被紧紧抓住了，于是这颗心脏更卯足劲儿想挣脱禁锢——咚咚咚，咚咚咚！

范丞丞下意识捂住自己的心口。

妈妈，我……我恋爱了！

2.

范丞丞万分确定这歌声来自那位叫“深深”的人，纵然这猜测毫无根据。他想着只要这位姑娘长得难度不太高，他一定要努力追她。

事实证明他的猜想大部分都是错误的。

指挥为他介绍合唱团的顶梁柱，那位歌声让他的世界陷入爱河的人——周深有着白白净净的一张小脸，五官清秀端正，如他所想的是两个黑梭梭的眼睛像宝石一样闪亮。此外全都猜错了。周深不是个小胖子，比他矮一个头，身材娇小纤瘦；也不是个姑娘，而是个小帅哥。

他呆住。

“丞相的丞是吧？范丞丞，你好你好。”周深礼貌地微笑。用这样的形象说话，声音听起来不再像女声了，但依然好听到让他心跳加速，“这几天要幸苦你啦，有什么问题找我也可以的。”

“啊，哦，好。”他愣头愣脑地跟对方握手，“好的。”

周深笑得抖了两下肩膀，“我们每天晚上七点会来这儿练习，你能来吗？”

指挥拍拍周深的肩膀，说：“他大一，有晚自习的。”

周深抿了抿嘴：“啊，忘了。”

范丞丞瞪着眼睛看指挥笑着揉了一把周深的后脑。

周深看着范丞丞，用那比歌声还要柔软的温和声音说：“不能来也可以的，只是时间比较紧，我怕……”

“能来！”他一口答应。

周深惊讶地眨了眨眼：“真的？不用勉强。”

“不勉强，我们晚自习不强制。”

“那太好了！”周深笑得眼睛弯成月牙儿，嘴角勾起可爱的弧度，甜度满分，“那我们晚上见。”

心脏暴击——

范丞丞露出一个憨憨的笑容。

“好，晚上见。”

好可爱。

这就是一见钟情的感觉吗？

3.

晚上的练习并不是所有人都能来，所以大家都是自由活动。范丞丞坐在钢琴边弹了两遍谱子后有两个女孩围了上来跟他搭讪，说的是一些没话找话的无聊的话题。他出于礼貌不能赶别人走，只能在密切关注门口动向的间隙敷衍着答应几声。

周深终于在七点半时到来，同行的人是指挥。两个女孩闻声看去，其中一个感叹：“他俩又一起啊。”

另一个说：“好般配哦。”

范丞丞盯着周深的身影，下意识应一声：“啊？”

“传言他俩是一对儿，不过不确定啦。”

“不过确定周深是gay。”

“嗯，虽然他没跟我们说过。毕竟不是适合到处宣扬的事。”

“他俩好萌哦，这个身高差好可爱。”一个女孩捂着跺脚。

另一个有些激动地说：“合法正太谁会不喜欢啦！”

她们突然意识到有些失态，试探地问：“范丞丞，你对gay不抵触吧？”

范丞丞正盯着周深。他看着男孩踮脚仰头认真听指挥说什么，然后被逗笑了，无奈地锤了一把指挥的手臂。忽然男孩转过头看向这边，与他对视，接着露出一个笑容冲他挥挥手。

他心口小鹿乱撞。

“范丞丞？”

“啊？”他猛回头，两个姑娘看着自己，疑惑的表情如出一辙。

“你看什么呢？”她们扭头看，他也连忙去看，周深已经独自走到练习室的另一边了。

“没看什么，发呆。”他摸了摸鼻子。

“那答案呢？”

“什么答案？”

姑娘们对视一眼。“你对gay不抵触吧？”

他看了一眼周深，后者捧着手机似乎在小声唱，嘴巴一开一合，洁白的牙齿时隐时现。

“不，也没什么不好的。”

女孩子们又跟他尬聊了一会儿，终于意识到搭讪他是自讨没趣，于是转身去女生堆里散布他特别高冷的谣言。

周深注意到他这里没人打扰了，走过来，手臂搭在钢琴上托腮看他，调笑道：“很受欢迎嘛。”

他尴尬地笑了笑，否认：“没有。”

“为了保险，我们大概后天就需要跟你合起来练习，时间比较紧，你可以吗？”

“可以。”

周深微微挑眉，眯起眼睛：“真是可靠。”

他有些紧张，隐隐觉得脸热：“我会加油的。”

周深轻笑两声，捏了捏他的肩膀：“放轻松，大家都是同龄人，没什么好紧张的。”

范丞丞抿着嘴点点头：“你也是大一的吗？”

“倒不是这种同龄啦。我大三的，是你学长哦！”周深认真地说，“礼貌一点你该叫我深哥。”

范丞丞一时没反应过来：“啊……”

周深严肃地看着他：“你这什么反应？不愿意叫是吗？”

他连忙摆手：“不是！深哥！”

周深看他无措的模样噗嗤笑出声：“开玩笑的开玩笑的，随便叫什么，我像那种有很多规矩的人吗？”

稍微想想也知道对方绝对是开玩笑，可范丞丞生怕哪儿说的不对，真给对方留下不好的印象。他在心中感叹，自己虽不说是恋爱达人，好歹也是万花丛中过，面对周深却毫无招架之力，哎呀，这就是爱情的力量吧？

想到这儿，他倒觉得有点微妙的甜蜜。

正想在找点别的话题再聊聊天，一声呼唤不合时宜地出现：“深深，走，买东西吃去。”

周深回头，指挥走过来，胳膊圈到他肩上。

周深说：“你又要吃什么？”

指挥圈住他的脖子，手指戳他的脸颊：“你不是想吃冰淇淋吗？买给你吃喽。”

“明明是你自己想吃吧？”他扒着指挥的手臂，嘴上吐槽着身体却老老实实跟着对方走了，还不忘跟范丞丞挥手告别，“我走啦，你加油。”

“啊……好。”他也挥手，目送两个勾肩搭背黏在一起的人走出房间。

4.

你们是一对儿吗？

范丞丞问不出口。

他和周深并肩走在人行道上，盯着这第二个半价的冰淇淋，思绪翻涌。

在第一次正式帮合唱团成员们伴奏后，大家都很满意。周深对自己要求很高，总觉得哪里不太对劲，拜托他接下来几天和他额外单独练习，作为谢礼练完请他吃冰淇淋。

范丞丞本来还兴奋于这不可多得的二人世界，可又想到当时指挥说：深深别太辛苦，你已经很棒了。又开始担忧，如果他们真的是恋人，自己的感情不是毫无意义了吗？

犹豫许久，范丞丞换了一种说法：“深哥，感觉你和咱们指挥感情特别好啊。”

周深扭头看他，鼻尖上沾了一点奶白色的冰淇淋。“诶，你们怎么都这么说？大概是他平时很迁就我吧。”

范丞丞下意识抬手，又及时顿住，重新将手揣进兜里，说：“你鼻子上。”

周深没在意，手背从鼻尖抹过去。“其实这次演出我不想来的，我早就不在合唱团了，而且平时学业上也挺忙的。不过他拜托我好久，说非我不可，我就只能尽力挤时间来啦，总之一直挺辛苦的。”

他们走到十字路口。冰淇淋融化裹住指尖，黏糊糊得很难受，范丞丞觉得心口也很难受。他干巴巴地说：“啊，原来是这样。”

原来周深来唱歌完全是为了那个人……

“不过真没白来，有一件很幸运的事——”周深露出一个浅浅的笑容，仿佛想起了很美好的事，眼睛里漾着温柔的光。

一辆面包车踩着绿灯的最后两秒疾驰而过，鸣笛声刺透耳膜，周深的声音被盖过。

“就是……你……”

范丞丞没听清，皱着眉歪头：“啊？”

周深收起笑容回头看一眼红绿灯，后退两步挥手道：“我走啦，明天见。”

他甚至来不及回应，看着男孩转身小跑离开，身影被涌入斑马线的行人们掩盖。

5.

怎么可能说不喜欢就不喜欢？

周深唱累了，把柠檬茶拎起来喝——先含着吸管大大吸进嘴里一口，再鼓着腮慢慢咽下去。

到范丞丞带滤镜的眼里满分可爱。

周深转头看他，对上一双专注地眼，发问：“怎么了？”

他微微一愣。“嗯？”

“干嘛一直盯着它看？”周深把杯子举起来，“想喝？我倒是不介意。”

范丞丞垂眼看看吸管口，干净得像是没被用过。他又抬眼看周深的嘴巴，颜色淡但很有气色，小小的很好看。

“谢谢。”

他接过来，含住吸管的时候有种莫名的心虚感，于是他猛嘬了一大口，急匆匆地咽下去后递回去。

“还好吧？是不是有点太甜了？”周深捏着吸管搅了两下，又喝了一小口。

范丞丞盯着他的嘴巴，郑重地点头：“嗯，甜。”

周深捏着吸管侧着头看他，这么微妙地对视了一会儿，周深说：“你好高冷啊。”

“哪有！”范丞丞一脸震惊，“你觉得我高冷？”

“嗯，你还有这个长脖子，更显得你是高岭之花。”周深咂咂嘴，“白天鹅吧。”补充完他还哼了一小段天鹅湖。

“这是夸我呢？”

他笑：“是啊。”

范丞丞挠挠头：“我不高冷哇，我就是比较慢热。”

周深摸着下巴沉思道：“那你跟我在一起这么拘谨？意思是我们还不熟呗？我还以为我们关系不错呢。”

范丞丞眼睛瞪得圆溜溜：“啊？我不是这个意思！”

周深忙去捏他肩，有一下没一下地帮他按摩：“开玩笑的啦，放松放松——这么憨呢这孩子？”

他无奈地做出生气的模样，双手抱臂，有板有眼地叫他：“深哥。”可这与其说是责怪不如说是撒娇。

周深笑着应一声：“要是你一直这样肯定会更受欢迎。”

他撇撇嘴：“无所谓。”

再受欢迎又怎样，你又不喜欢我。

周深倒突然做出一副知心大哥的模样：“小屁孩没谈过恋爱吧？哪有人会喜欢冷冰冰的人？”

范丞丞逐条反驳回去：“你也不比我大多少好吧？而且我谈过恋爱，也不是冷冰冰的人啊。”

“是吗？几年级谈的？”

“……初中吧。好像是初一。”

“然后呢？”

“没了。”

“那不还是什么都不懂吗？”周深了然地挥了挥手，“多笑笑，笑起来才讨人喜欢。跟我学。”

周深双手垫在下巴上，冲他露出一个颇为乖巧讨喜的浅笑。面对这样可爱的笑容，范丞丞心里软塌塌的，情不自禁地也抿着嘴笑。

周深注视着他，眼睛里盛着六月的风和阳光，目光却不稳，又像是波光粼粼的湖泊。对视片刻后范丞丞顶不住了，心跳的极快，垂下眼睛问：“怎么样？”

周深语气带笑：“帅的。”

范丞丞故作从容：“这就讨人喜欢了？”

周深小声回答：“嗯。喜欢。”

6.

正式表演的前一天的练习，是他们第四次也是最后一次两人单独练习。照例是一起去买冰淇淋吃，照例是很快他们在十字路口分别。

范丞丞这次吃的极慢，冰淇淋也融化得更加狼藉。

周深同他挥手告别时所说的话，每句他都记得清清楚楚，每天他都带着对第二天满满的期待。

今天周深说：“最后一天了，明天加油哦！拜拜。”

而这次拜拜就真的拜拜了。

7.

毕业演出终于到来。

合唱团的一切都和谐得几乎完美，每一个声部之间的搭配，起承转合都几乎无可挑剔。

他平日排练时已然能在这三十多个人的歌声里精准寻到周深的歌声，今天也同样可以。肌肉记忆让指尖自发来回跳跃，他低头看着琴键，脑子里却很混乱。那些大大小小的声音都揉在一起，只有钢琴声和周深的歌声是清晰的，这短短一周的相处里每个情景也是清晰的，像濒死之人看到走马灯，那些画面在脑海中逐帧播放，越发让他意识到离别。

歌曲渐至尾声，到了周深的独唱段落。当那无数次惊艳他的歌声响起时，他忽然有些鼻酸。

他们不同专业，不同年级，也不同社团，若不是这次机缘巧合，他们或许永远无法相遇。而他们的相遇这样短暂。可明明只有七天，周深偏偏能轻易填满他整个心，让他时时刻刻都想着他、念着他。

泪水蓄满眼眶，他不敢眨眼睛，生怕真的落泪。

他们也不过是一周的交情，周深那么忙，以后可能很难再见面。他很难再看到周深对他笑，兴致来了给他唱歌，无聊时给他讲笑话，练完琴帮他按摩肩膀，每天傍晚和他一起吃冰淇淋，在街边散步半个黄昏，然后笑着同他挥手告别：“明天见。”

他以前总觉得一见钟情是很虚幻的事情，可真正经历了才知道情可以这样深。

台下响起热烈的掌声，他眨去泪花，站起来和合唱团的所有人一起向观众鞠躬。再次起身时，他抬头望向他一直不敢看的那个男孩——站在第一排的正中央，笑容一如既往温暖灿烂，与之视线交汇的却不是他。

范丞丞怔住。

他差点忘了，这些天来他的努力是为了周深，而周深的努力却是为了另一个人。

他怔怔的看周深和指挥对视，用口型说着他不知道的话语。周深像是感应到他的目光般转头看过来，笑容却立刻僵在脸上。他憋出一个自以为得体的笑容，对方甚至露出惊慌的神色。

指挥顺着周深的目光看过来，瞪着眼睛。

周深担忧又焦急地探身看，无声地问：“怎么了？”以他为中心，所有的合唱团成员都渐渐看了过来，那些跟他不熟的年轻人们面面相觑，窃窃私语。

面对这么多双探究的眼，范丞丞有点懵，他抬手摸摸脸，摸到一片泪水。

“啊……”

脑中突然一片空白，他下意识后退几步别过头，恰好感受到后台的通道中有风吹进来，吹得他脸上湿凉凉得一片。

他冲进那昏暗的通道。

8.

因失恋而哭泣有点太娘们唧唧，范丞丞把停不下来的眼泪归罪于迎风奔跑。他冲出体育馆侧门，很快听见身后有周深的声音，一遍遍喊他的名字。

这什么狗血偶像剧场景啊？

范丞丞顿觉哭笑不得，停下脚步转身，看着周深快步跑过来。风吹起周深的刘海露出一点点额头，他停在他面前，两个人皆是气喘吁吁的样子。

周深抓住他的手臂，眼睛里满满担忧。“范丞丞你跑什么啊？怎么了？”

范丞丞沉默地盯着他看，眼前逐渐变得模糊，他眨眼，感受到泪水溢出眼眶。

周深急了，抬手捧住他的脸，拇指抹去他的泪。“怎么不说话？发生什么了？”

他吸了吸鼻子，声音发抖：“我没事。”

就是失恋了而已。

他笑得比哭还难看：“祝你幸福。”

周深愣了三秒，露出一个匪夷所思的表情：“祝我啥？？？”

“就……幸福。”

“嗯？为什么？”

范丞丞吸了吸鼻子，还哽咽着：“你和指挥不是、不是在一起了吗？”

他跑乱了头发，哭红了眼睛，阳光下睫毛亮晶晶的，像只可怜兮兮的小狗。周深看着他，突然笑出声。范丞丞眼巴巴看过来，周深抬头看看天上灼人的太阳，拉着他就近找了个树荫底下站着。

周深说：“你喜欢我。”

被这么直接地戳穿，范丞丞一时不知做何反应，支支吾吾。周深双手抱臂，严肃道：“还是说你喜欢的是指挥？我自作多情啦？”

显然又是在逗他玩，范丞丞哪还像以前那样想着反击，只抹了把脸认真道：“我喜欢你。”

周深歪头，笑眯眯地看他：“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

他一脸呆滞：“啊？怎么可能？”

“你个傻子！”周深翻了个大大的白眼，“怎么不可能？”

他试探道：“你跟指挥分手了？”

周深无奈：“我跟他没在一起过，我俩纯朋友，他纯直男。”

他不解：“可是，当时你跟我说你都是为了指挥才来唱歌的。”

“这倒是没错，他是我好朋友啊。”

“但是我说你俩感情好，你都没反驳！”

周深努力回忆当时的场景，有点抓狂：“你那种说法我完全没get到好吧！你干嘛不直接问我！”

“我怕……”

“怕什么？”

范丞丞抿着嘴不说话了。

周深叉着腰，气呼呼地说：“那当时我跟你还告白了呢，你怎么不说！”

“啊？哪有？”

“我说有一件很幸运的事，就是我遇见你了。结果你后来也没给我什么回应。咋的我太文艺了你也没get到？”

范丞丞一脸懵，挠着头回忆许久才想起似乎是有那么半句话。“当时后面那半句我没听清。”

周深又气又笑：“这也行？”

他怂怂地咧嘴笑了笑。“真的。”

“好吧，反正误会解开喽。”周深握拳放在嘴边，有模有样地清了清嗓子，冲范丞丞伸出手，“那你可以做我男朋友吗？”

范丞丞重重地点头，握住他的手：“告白竟然被你抢先了。”

周深抓住他的衣领拉向自己，踮脚仰头把唇印上去。

吻上那片肖想已久的柔软嘴唇，范丞丞大脑立刻当机。相贴短短两秒，他从耳朵尖红透至脖子根儿，后背腾起一阵热意，心脏快要从嗓子里跳出来。

周深放开他，拍拍他被自己抓皱的衣领，得意地眯起眼睛：“哼哼，这个也被我抢先了。”

范丞丞还震惊且呆滞，表情有些滑稽。

周深好笑道：“走吧男朋友，回去看表演。”

他拉住范丞丞的手腕，刚转身又被反手拽回去一把搂住腰。他被迫踮起脚尖，与对方身子贴的更紧。

范丞丞认真地望进他眼中：“再亲一次。”

他挑眉，捧着他的脸侧头“啵”地又亲一口。

“好了吧？”

范丞丞还是那副小狗般人畜无害的表情，期待地问：“我可以伸舌头吗？”

“啊？在这儿？”周深四下张望。

“有什么不一样的？”

范丞丞快速地说完，扶着没听清正一脸疑惑的周深的下巴，低头吻上去。周深低声惊呼推了他一把，没推开的同时被攻入阵地。范丞丞刚开始只是舔咬他的唇，渐渐又吻的更深，热切地吮他的舌，吻得他腿软腰麻。直到他实在喘不上气儿了，软着手捶范丞丞的胸口，后者才恋恋不舍地放开他。

“这、这什么世道……”周深气喘吁吁，抹了把脸鼻尖的薄汗，“我一唱歌的亲不过你一弹钢琴的……”

范丞丞也热得一脖子汗，那软热的小舌让他回味无穷，他红着脸不好意思地笑：“你觉得我怎么样？”

周深剜他一眼：“好得很！”

他盯着那亲得通红的嘴唇：“那再来一次？”

9.

周深觉得自己好歹是大三生，找了个大一的小奶狗，在这段恋情中肯定游刃有余。可他没想到的是范丞丞不是小狗，是头狼。并且随着时间推移，狼性越发明显。

举着冰淇淋与范丞丞并肩走在街道上，周深回忆那无数次被吃豆腐，有时甚至到不可描述的地步的经历，不禁发出灵魂质问：“丞丞，你不觉得你性欲有点太强了吗？”

“怎么突然这么说？”范丞丞茫然且无辜：“有吗？”

“没有吗！”

“没有啊。”他笑着凑近，“你嘴角沾上冰淇淋了……”

  
—END—


End file.
